Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In many cases, software applications are designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, internet browsers may allow users to interact with other web servers on the internet (a.k.a. “the cloud”). These web servers may provide various types of web services and applications. In some cases, enterprises, governmental bodies or other entities may provide applications to employees or other users via the cloud. These cloud applications may be highly available to the users, and may be provided to the user after the user provides proper login credentials. Administrators of these cloud applications may, at least in some cases, have a limited amount of control over the provisioning and support of these applications.